


A double surprise.

by TheLostSilence (orphan_account)



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Rough Sex, Two Kuros, What Have I Done, dear god why, i’m going to hell bye guys, there’s literally two kuros here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLostSilence
Summary: "Okay,what the fuck."It wasn't a question— scratch that,it was somewhat like a question,but he just needed to say something that would release his confusion and slight anger at the moment,and those four words seemed to be the correct choice of words to describe it.Standing before Mahiru was......Two Kuros.-/-Johannes’s experiment on Kuro went wrong, causing Kuro to multiply in two.Now of course,Mahiru has no choice but to clean up after Johannes’s and Mikuni’s mess (not without swearing to kill the both of them later),and of course,as always, something goes wrong....Or does it?Whether it’s ‘good’ or ‘bad’ is up to you to decide.Though,the two Kuros knew that they surely weren’t complaining about it.





	A double surprise.

"Okay,what the fuck."

It wasn't a question— scratch that,it was somewhat like a question,but he just needed to say something that would release his confusion and slight anger at the moment,and those four words seemed to be the correct choice of words to describe it.

Standing before Mahiru was...

... Two Kuros.

"Ah,this is so troublesome that I could die," Both Kuros said at the same time,shocking both of themselves and turning to the other with wide eyes.

"You...said the same thing I had just said."

"What?No,you said the same thing I had just said."

"No,I said it first."

"No,I said it first," Both Kuros quarrelled with each other with glares plastered on their faces as both of their coats' tails sprang up alive and were dangerously pointed at the other.

Mahiru wished that he was just in another stupid little nightmare and that the moment this was over and he woke up,he would see only one Kuro in the living room playing his games and being as lazy as ever, whining for him to make breakfast.

Unfortunately,he was as awake as he could ever hope to be.

His irritated and angered eyes snapped towards Mikuni,with Jeje's snake form slithered around his arm, and Johannes who were in the room and his eyes demanded for answers.

Mikuni could only chuckle with weary sweat rolling down his temple in a response to Mahiru's deadly glare,"Ahaha...sorry,Mahiru-Kun,but it seems that... Johannes's experiment had a fault to it..."

"You think?!" Mahiru exclaimed and unleashed his fury into his voice.

How did this even happen again?

Oh yeah,Mikuni had called them down to his antique shop and requested for Kuro specifically as Johannes wanted to test out something,and of course, being the airhead he was,he accepted and went.

But he now regretted that decision,because apparently, something went wrong with the experiment,and the result of the failed experiment were two Kuros who were currently bickering among themselves.

Mahiru pinched the brink of his nose in exhaustion and exasperation,deciding that it was just simpler to just resign himself to his fate because it had already happened,and asked,"Is it permanent?"

"Hm?"

"Must I take care of both of them now forever?" Mahiru groaned because he was already struggling to deal with one Kuro.

Now imagine him having to deal with two if he can't even deal with one.

Mikuni seemed to have processed Mahiru's question in his brain,and laughed as he flailed his hands for awhile before crossing them,making a 'x' shape,"Nope, from what I've heard,it isn't permanent. It only lasts for one day."

"Ugh...one day,huh..." Mahiru grumbled as he casted a death glare at both Mikuni and Johannes,who merely whistled and looked away in response.

He glanced at the two arguing-Kuros,and questioned,"So uh...how do I,uh,differentiate them...?"

"Oh yeah,that!Don't worry,we were quick to think and the moment the copy of Sleepy Ash appeared," Johannes proudly exclaimed as he brought up one of the Kuro's wrist up,and there showed a black sweatband around it,"We put this on his wrist. This tells you who's the real one."

Obviously,Kuro never wore sweatbands before, so you could easily tell that the one who has it was the fake one.

"And also,you can differentiate who's real and who's not judging from the absence of the contract item, your bell.The real one has it while the other doesn't," Mikuni chirped in.

Mahiru sighed in relief,at least he has a way of differentiating the two now.

"We apologise,the Eve of Sloth,for this inconvenience! However,to make new discoveries, one must go through a hurdle of troubles!" Johannes apologised,but it wasn't really sincere because he was just grinning the whole time.

Mahiru retorted back,"Yeah,but I'm the one who has to clean up and suffer the brunt of your 'troubles'. That isn't fair."

Mikuni and Johannes snickered in response.

His attention went back to the two Kuros,who looked like exact replicas of the other,and they were currently staring at him with mild interest.

He called out,"Hey,both of you,we're going home. Hurry up."

"This is such a pain that I could die," Both of them said at the same time as they both transformed into their cat forms which looked exactly the same, and each hopped on Mahiru's shoulders.

Mahiru had to look at the both of them several times with wide eyes,surprised that they had the same intentions and actions,before sighing off.

Before he left the shop though,he casted a glare at Mikuni and Johannes that screamed,'You two are so going to die later.'

They merely found themselves laughing as a response to Mahiru's glare.

-/-

The moment he arrived back to his house,both Kuros, as if synchronised and were one with the other, immediately hopped back to their routine and jumped on the sofa where both of them changed back to their original forms.

Both of them turned to look at the other at the same time,shock and surprise etched into their faces.

"Okay,this is just getting freakier by the moment," Mahiru sighed as he continued to watch the two Kuros glare at each other.

He rubbed his temple in frustration and exhaustion, and mumbled to himself,"Oh god...what the hell have you done,Mikuni...Actually,I kind of expected something bad to happen.Why did I even accept to his request in the first place..."

To be honest,he's gotta commend and pat himself on the back for sounding so much more calm and composed than any other person should be if they were in this current situation.

Maybe it's because he was already too used to such crazy and complicated situations ever since he had been affiliated with the Vampire world.

Situations that,if other people were in their right state of mind,would scream and go crazy, crazy enough to be sent to an asylum.

He really has to question his mental state and just how many unfathomable situations he had put himself in ever since he met Kuro to be calm to seeing literal doubles of the same person.

It wasn't healthy;but hey,he couldn't do anything about it because he literally was the reason why he became affiliated with the Vampire world.

He stretched his limbs and heard and felt cracks and pops in his joints,before looking at the two aggressive Kuros and realised that he needed to name the 'copy' because he can't call them both 'Kuro' or they'll all get confused.

He set his sling bag and jacket onto the hanger before trudging over to the front of the couch, in front of both Kuros.

On further inspection...the 'fake' Kuro had slightly lighter eye-bags,but still very much big and dark and noticeable ones,and his coat was a bit darker than the one Mahiru was used to.

Both Kuros turned to look at him with little to no interest at all,but still; they,in Mahiru's perspective, looked attentive enough to at least listen to some of his words which was nice in itself.

"Okay,um," He grumbled as he then pointed a finger to the fake Kuro,"So...because of some...faults of Johannes's experiment...you appeared,right?"

The 'fake' Kuro nodded,"Yeah,I think.It's so troublesome that I could die though."

"Jesus,you both have the same irritating way of speech," Mahiru mumbled,earning a glare from the 'real' Kuro who appeared to have managed to hear what he said regardless of how soft it was.

He then thought of something and quirked up a question as he crossed his arms,"Do you have the same memories that the real Kuro has?"

The fake Kuro seemed to have been lost in his mind for a few beats of silence after hearing Mahiru's question before nodding in reply,earning a sigh of relief coming from the latter.

At least he wouldn't have to deal with a Kuro that had no idea who everybody was now.

"Anyways," Mahiru pointed at the fake Kuro again,"We'll have to come up with a name for you... I can't just keep calling you 'Kuro' or I'll get the both of you mixed up.Um,any suggestions?"

Both Kuros remained silent which meant that he'd have to make a name up.

He sighed and massaged his temple again,before an idea shot through his mind and a light bulb lighted over his head,"I see!Um,how about 'Kuroi'? It's almost the same as 'Kuro' and has the same meaning as it!It's simpler that way,right?"

...To which he earned disapproving looks from both of them.

He glared at the both of them as sarcasm overwhelmed his voice,"What,you guys have a better name?C'mon,let's hear it."

"...Fine,I'll be Kuroi then.It's less troublesome to just go along with the flow than to think of a name yourself," The fake Kuro,now renamed as 'Kuroi', grumbled as he turned to play with the tails of his slightly darker coat.

Mahiru huffed and made a small smile in response, better to just try and to make small talk or build a bond with this 'Kuroi' than to do nothing at all.

Of course,he forgot that Kuroi shared the same memories Kuro had,so he already trusted him and had a bond with him,but Mahiru was an airhead, so yeah.

Once seeing his smile,both Kuro and Kuroi looked away in embarrassment with slight blushes,but they widened their eyes at the other's actions and both had a mutual understanding.

Mahiru thought that they were just surprised that they did it at the same time and laughed it off, and announced,"I'm gonna go reheat the food now. I'll prepare food for three!"

While he left,Kuro and Kuroi were both glaring at each other still and both knew the reason behind it.

They were rivals.

They both wanted Mahiru and was in love with him, Kuroi too because he had Kuro's memories and was an exact copy of him so that meant he also shared Kuro's feelings towards the brunet,and oh they knew that they both weren't gonna tolerate it.

"Don't you dare try and make competition.I was here first,so I deserve him more than you do.He's mine," Kuro glared at Kuroi,who returned the glare too.

Both felt overwhelming rage and jealousy bubbling inside of them as they both knew that they had met a (probably) compatible rival.

Kuroi retorted,"I'm you,so why do you deserve him more than I do?Shouldn't I deserve him as much as you do?You're such a pain that I could just die..."

They wanted Mahiru for themselves,even though they both were the same person.

Kuro's eyes directed themselves to the Playstation 4 Mahiru had and pointed at it as he declared,"Whoever wins in the shooting game gets him."

Kuroi's eyes were suddenly filled with determination to win as he had a slight smirk on his face,and he agreed,"So be it your way.Be prepared though."

Kuro glared at him in response.

"Oh,I am already prepared.Prepared to crush you, that is."

As they both got their controllers out and turned the Playstation on,Mahiru watched from the kitchen and smiled to himself as he stubbornly and naïvely thought,"Well at least they're getting along with each other.I was worried for awhile."

Oh Mahiru,you innocent and pure ball of sunshine.

If only you knew.

-/-

Well,that game was certainly and incredibly hard due to the fact that they both had the same level of expertise in the field of gaming, and the outcome was...unexpected.

Guess who won?

Yep!

No one,it was a freaking tie.

Both of them were now exhausted from using too much of their brain and energy juices (not like they had much in the latter though),and were currently on each end of the sofa with their head thrown back and chests heaving up and down.

They brought both of their heads up to glare at the other,but just then,Mahiru announced,"Oh, are you two done?Great,lunch's ready!"

Their heads quirked up to the sound of the brunet's voice and said in chorus,"Okay."

Mahiru chuckled in the synchronised reply to his call, they really were doubles in everything, from their way of speech to the timing of what they wanted to say.

It was cute,to be honest.

Maybe...maybe it wasn't so bad having two of them after all.

Mahiru noticed that even though he had already prepared three plates of rice with the main dish being curry,there wasn't an extra chair as he was used to having only two people in the house,which was him,Kuro and his uncle.

But of course,his uncle barely came home so he was much more used to Kuro being there for him than the former,knowing that they were connected to each other by the contract.

He then went into his room to grab the chair he always used to sit by his desk to do homework, and placed it at the spot Kuroi was to sit at.

Both Kuros nodded at that and went over to the dinner table as they propped themselves on their designated seats and Mahiru smiled at this while heading over to his seat and sitting down on it.

"Thank you for the food," All three thanked no one in particular as it was Japanese tradition and began munching down on the food Mahiru prepared.

As they all ate,Mahiru eyed Kuroi for awhile, and then asked a random question out of the blue,"So you know that you're a copy,right?You've got your own mind?"

"More or less.I hate it though," Kuroi grumbled as he casted a side death-glare at Kuro,who the latter returned evenly as well with a predatory and possessive look in his eyes.

The answer to his question surprised Mahiru a bit, yet not realising the death glares the two Kuros were having,and questioned,"Hm?Why do you hate it?"

Kuroi turned back to him and replied with a slight cutting-edge tone to his voice,"Because someone troublesome thinks that he deserves more than I do."

" 'Someone troublesome'?" Mahiru quirked one of his eyebrows up as he tore his gaze away from Kuroi and then to Kuro,who merely just looked down to his food again and quietly ate.

"Kuro?" 

"...Shut up," Kuro replied with a sharp tone which shocked Mahiru because the Servamp usually wasn't one to reply so rudely back to him.

He looked back between Kuroi and Kuro who were now eating their food in silence,which made him much curious as to what was in their minds and what happened between the two and he spoke up,"C'mon, you two can't be like that."

"You guys are literally the same person,so it isn't fair if one of you gets more than the other.You both must share...whatever your possessions are,for today, okay?" Mahiru lectured them like a mother.

A devious and dubious idea just shot through Kuro's mind when he heard Mahiru's words,and one of the ends of his mouth curled up,forming a rare smirk on his face but Mahiru didn't notice it.

Kuroi did though.

Suspicion grew in him as he noticed Kuro's smirk and he raised an eyebrow at it but decided to keep quiet for the time being.

Once they finished eating,they thanked no one in particular for the food again,courtesy of Japan's tradition,and both went over to the sofa while Mahiru cleaned up and washed the dishes.

Let me rephrase the bit where the two Kuros went over to the sofa to clarify something.

Yes,they did go to the sofa to sit down.

The problem was that both sat on the opposite ends of the sofa,leaving a huge gap in between,and they acted like snobbish siblings that got into a fight.

Kuroi and Kuro exchanged glares for awhile (god, how many times have they glared at each other) before turning to the TV to watch the boring news that was displayed on it.

Kuro glanced at Mahiru's slender and juvenile form that was washing the dishes while humming a tune, and the devious and dubious idea that struck him at lunch struck him again as one of the ends of his mouth curled up into a smirk.

Kuroi noticed it too,and questioned softly so that only they could hear,"What is it?You were doing that troublesome smirk earlier on too.What do you have in that pain in the ass mind?"

Kuro turned back to Kuroi and analysed him for awhile,and turned back to Mahiru.

Yes...Mahiru did tell them that they were literally the same person,so one shouldn't deserve more than the other,and that they should share their possessions for at least today,right?

And since Mahiru was his possession...

...He should share him,right?

His mischievous smirk grew as he turned back to Kuroi and answered with a low voice,"I don't mind sharing for today.But for today only."

Kuroi quirked an eyebrow,but he soon realised it and his attention turned towards Mahiru and instinctively,his eyes gazed at his slender and youthful body that seemed so innocent and pure.

It was so tempting to just devour the brunet there and then,and more so when his other self was saying that he didn't mind sharing—

Wait.

There's got to be a catch,right?

He analysed Kuro,watching his reactions,and asked with caution,"What's the catch?Do I get to have him for myself today or is there something else?"

"Do you really think that I'd let you have him by yourself for a whole day?Sorry,but I'm not that kind," Kuro glared at him before he smirked again,"Here's the troublesome catch."

"We're going to share him,okay?We're going to share him.You won't have to hold back though, he gets quite thirsty in bed."

Kuroi's mind processed the information, before smirking and nodded his head in agreement,"You have a deal then."

Both Kuros immediately got up from the sofa and trudged towards the oblivious and humming Mahiru, and Kuro went on to stand behind him and called out,"Hey,Mahi.Turn around for a sec."

"Hm?Okay,but why?" Mahiru questioned as he turned the running faucet off and turned around, where his arm was immediately caught by Kuro and he was suddenly dragged somewhere,"H-Hey, Kuro! What are you doing—?!"

He failed to notice the smirking Kuroi who was following closely behind them and the fact that he was being dragged towards his bedroom until he entered it and instantly got pinned to the closed door by Kuro.

His breath hitched at the sudden closeness of the Servamp, and only now did he notice Kuroi standing closely behind Kuro.

His face flushed cutely to a bright red as he stuttered and did everything in his power to avoid those lustful red eyes that Kuro,for some reason,wore,"W-Wait, Kuro,w-what are you doing?"

Kuro's smirk widened as he placed his mouth closely to Mahiru's reddened ear and purred deeply,which sent the latter into an absolute frenzy,"Isn't it obvious?"

Mahiru had to ignore the slight croak in his voice and the tightening of his pants,"W-What's obvious? I don't understand...?"

He could hear and feel Kuro's breaths on his ear, and heard his reply clearly:

"It's what you told me to do.To share my possessions with that guy.Unfortunately,you fall in that category, Ma-Hi-Ru."

With a yelp,Mahiru suddenly felt somebody go behind him and hoisted one of his legs up where it was caught by Kuro and he placed it around his waist,and Mahiru had no choice but to put his arms and hands around his neck for support.

He turned back to see who went behind him, and was a bit surprised to see Kuroi standing there.

When did he...?

There wasn't even that much space for him to slide through!

He saw both Kuros discarding their blue coats onto the floor without a care in the world and if Kuro didn't have his grip on him he would've jumped when he felt a tongue slide against his nape.

He didn't have time to pay attention to his nape though as he felt kisses being peppered onto his neck lovingly,before it soon became needy and turned into love bites.

He could already imagine the number of hickeys he would have and also the questions of why he was wearing scarves during this time of the year.

He could hear the deep heavy breathing of the two Servamps in his bright-tomato coloured ears as they greedily tried to mark him in many places,and it was as if the both of them were competing in how many hickeys could one of them give to him.

He could feel himself getting harder by the second and he knew that the other two weren't so good themselves because he could already feel their erections forming from beneath his leg.

That was how close they were.

He felt Kuroi feeling his hip bones and then slowly travelling up his shirt,where his hands found his nipples and started teasing them.

Mahiru couldn't help a moan but that moan soon turned into a pained gasp when he felt Kuro's fangs sink into his skin at his shoulder blade,where his tongue immediately lapped over the wound and where he gulped down that delicious blood.

"K-Kuro—" He moaned the name out as fire spread through his veins,the atmosphere being hot as hell.

Both Kuros answered at the same time,"Hm?Yes, Mahiru?Which one are you referring to?"

Mahiru's blush reddened at that as he tried to punch Kuro's shoulders,but that did nothing to help the situation at all as the kissing and marking continued on his body,"S-Shut up!"

His legs ached from being held in that position for quite a long metaphorical time,but he yelped when he felt Kuro's,not Kuroi's (god,they were so irritating to differentiate),one free hand travelling down to feel his ass,and he couldn't stop the moan from exiting his gritted teeth.

Through panted breaths,he finally managed to make eye contact with Kuro and that was kind of a bad decision because the sight took his breath away.

Kuro's eyes were predatory as if he was looking down on a lamb that he managed to corner and was about to devour it,and his eyes were full of lust.

He finally looked like the scary and the kind of predator one would expect a vampire to be.

Without any warning,Kuro went for the kill and connected their lips together,which made Mahiru gasp but that was a bad decision,again,as Kuro forced his tongue in and pushed and pulled at the wet muscle,exploring his mouth.

Kuroi watched with slight envy that Kuro was getting more than he should be and instead opted to sniff the sweet scent the Eve always had on.

Mahiru shuddered as he was currently being done over by two powerful Servamps and he felt Kuroi sniffing his nape,and felt his knees growing weaker and weaker,and they were going to buckle soon.

He widened his eyes when he felt Kuroi's hands moving over to unzip his pants and shoving it down, leaving him only in his boxers.

His boxers were tight and a fine and growing bulge was seen.

Kuro released them from the kiss,and for a moment there,he could see the mixed emotions that were in those beautiful red eyes.

His chin was moved from the behind and felt another tongue being forced into his mouth; Kuroi's tongue that is.

He visibly flinched and squirmed when he felt a hand cup his clothed member and run thin lines from the base all the way to the top,where it was leaking slightly.

"You're super dirty,Mahiru.You're already this wet and we haven't even started the real thing yet," Kuro teased in his ear as he touched the leaking tip yet again, and Mahiru moaned as he lost all sense of reality at the moment.

Kuroi nibbled Mahiru's earlobe as he moved his hands around his ass,feeling it,and he could feel him seize up when he lightly grazed over his hole.

He smirked and prodded at it with his finger tip, hearing the latter moan louder.

He gazed down and frowned when he saw that his own clothed member was rock-hard at the dirty sounds Mahiru was making,and decided to loosen it's confinements as he unzipped his pants.

Kuro noticed what he was doing and decided to follow his actions,unzipping his pants too,and both of their bulges were much more noticeable.

They both knew that they couldn't take forever with the human or he'll go nuts,and in chorus,said,"Let's speed things up,okay?"

Kuro released his grip on Mahiru's leg and he was allowed to stretch and regain footing,but the moment he did that,the both pushed his boxers down and their own,leaving them in only their shirts.

Mahiru yelped when the cold breeze whooshed past his bare cock and his leg was being hoisted up again by Kuro,and failed to notice Kuroi spitting his own saliva onto his fingers,lubricating them.

As Kuro continued showering hickeys onto Mahiru's skin,Kuroi lubricated his fingers with his saliva to help them slide in and out of Mahiru's ass easier.

Mahiru panted deeply into Kuro's ear,driving the latter crazy,but his panting stopped when he felt a finger circling his entrance and he seized up.

Kuroi frowned at this and purred deeply in his ear,"C'mon, don't be like that,Mahi.We've all done this before,right?I know because I have the same memories that troublesome guy has.Just relax and let me do the rest."

Mahiru gulped deeply as he nodded and relaxed a bit,and shut his eyes tight when he felt a finger easily slide right into him.

"Wow,that went in easier than I thought it would. Mahi,you're really turned on right now,aren't you?" Kuroi smirked as he exhaled right next to his ear, sending tingles down his spine.

Kuro frowned when he saw Mahiru ignoring him and focusing more on his damn copy, and growled lowly,"Mahi,don't forget about me.I'm still here."

Without further warning,he thrusted his hips forwards,letting his member grind against Mahiru's own,and both moaned softly at the sudden act.

Mahiru opened his eyes and turned straight to Kuro, who smirked in return of finally having the Eve's attention and decided to exchange a long and passionate kiss,but they both knew that they were all holding back an urge or desire within.

As Kuroi inserted another finger to try and loosen the Eve up and scissored him with a quick pace, Kuro was doing his part by grinding his cock against Mahiru's and kissing him deeply.

But they all knew that this slow and preparing act was killing them all internally.

They wanted the real thing.

Kuroi continued to try and loosen Mahiru up, before hitting his prostate which resulted in the latter moaning loudly as pleasure erupted.

He smirked and continued to prod at that area, causing Mahiru's moans to hitch and even more so with Kuro's continuous grinding.

When Kuroi decided that it was loose enough, he slowly pulled his fingers out from the wet hole.

"Alright,that should be enough," Kuroi grunted in Mahiru's ear as he slowly pulled his fingers out of his hole,doing it excruciatingly slow so as to tease the Eve even further.

The atmosphere was incredibly hot and their skin burned with radiating heat and pleasure.

Kuro thought of an idea as he placed his index finger to his mouth and showed Kuroi,telling him to shut up for the time being,which the latter so reluctantly complied.

"Hey,Mahiru," Kuro purred deeply and lowly in Mahiru's ear which drove him into an absolute frenzy because Kuro's voice was naturally deep,"What do you want to happen to you? Tell me. I don't know what you want."

That was a freaking lie.

The occupants in this room all knew what they wanted, and they were all eager as hell to achieve it,but Kuro just wanted to tease the Eve a little bit more for today.

He,in return,felt a small punch to his shoulder as the bright-red and innocent Eve (maybe he wasn't so innocent anymore) panted for air; it was so hard to breathe at the moment.

When did it get so hot and so suffocating?

Kuro chuckled at the action the Eve made,"C'mon, Mahiru.You'll have to answer me."

"...I want you in me," Mahiru muttered so softly that if the three of them weren't huddled so closely together,he wouldn't have heard it.

Kuroi unfortunately,had the same level of playfulness Kuro now had,and teased him even further,"Hm?Mahiru,you'll have to speak up. We can't hear you,y'know?"

"...I want you in me."

"Louder."

"Oh for god's sake,I know that you guys can hear me! Stop acting complicated!Fine.I want you in me!" Mahiru exploded in irritation and frustration, when will these two ever learn to stop teasing him?

Kuroi and Kuro smirked at the same time, and whispered in Mahiru's ear,"You have a dirty mouth there,Ma-Hi-Ru."

Without warning,Kuro grabbed Mahiru's other leg and placed it around his waist,and with no leverage, Mahiru had to wrap his arms around Kuro's neck.

Kuro glared at Kuroi for a second,and that glare spoke levels,but one level seemed the clearest out of all of them: 'Don't do anything yet.You'll get your turn.'

Kuroi grumbled slightly in response but merely nodded and decided to sit on the fence for now and watch everything until it was his turn.

Mahiru then felt his breath hitch when Kuro's erect cock slightly prodded at his hole,as if teasing it, before feeling the tip slide in.

Everything in him,his mind,his reality,everything, stilled as if his entire existence was focused solely on Kuro entering him.

"K-Kuro—!" Mahiru cried out as he felt the whole thing slide into him easily and he could feel himself clamping down onto Kuro's member,and that resulted into Kuro grunting deeply into his ear.

"S-Shit,Mahiru.How t-tight and hot a-are you? God d-damn," Kuro grunted into Mahiru's ear as he felt his own member being overwhelmed by the tightness and the scorching heat Mahiru was in.

It was just so hot,and with another person in the room,watching them,it just turned him on more.

He bit onto Mahiru's shirt when Mahiru tightened his grip that his legs had on his waist,pulling them closer together,making it harder to breathe.

After a few more beats of silence,Kuro felt that Mahiru had already grown accustomed to his size that was in him,and carefully whispered into his ear,"I'm gonna move now,okay?"

Mahiru merely nodded in response as Kuro cupped his ass into his hands so that he could control his movements better.

He moaned when he felt Kuro deliver a quick thrust with his hips,driving his cock further into the other, and that was when all sense of reality was lost (not like there was much of that in the first place).

Red flashed through Kuro's eyes as the metaphorical rope that was holding his sanity together snapped and his predatory instincts kicked in,as he began to devour the Eve with his quick and deep thrusts.

"K-Ku—" Mahiru wasn't even warned or anything, so the sudden on barrage of quick and deep thrusts overwhelmed him as he moaned louder.

When Kuro discovered his prostate again, he moaned the loudest he could have ever moaned of,"K-Kuro—!Oh god—!"

While the two couple were over there roughing themselves up,Kuroi stared in envy as he muttered,"Tch,he told me that we would share him... How troublesome..."

Kuroi glared at Kuro,who somehow managed to pick it up through the moans in the air, and he caught onto what the glare said: 'Hey, share him.It's not only you who's in this room.Share him.'

He smirked as he suddenly stopped his ruthless attacks on Mahiru's prostate,and he could hear Mahiru's quivering voice,"H-Huh...?Kuro,why did y-you stop...?"

"Because somebody here is impatient," Kuro answered sassily,clearly out of character but who cares,and his eyes laid on Kuroi's form.

'The floor is yours,' Kuroi seemed to understand the meaning behind the stare Kuro was giving him, and nodded as he shifted closer to Mahiru,and wrapped his hands around his hips to steady him.

"Huh?" Mahiru questioned wearily as his eyes were drawn to below,and his eyes widened as he saw Kuroi's hardened member twitching right below his hole,where he started stuttering.

He looked to try and meet Kuroi's eyes who were currently focused on trying to get the angle right, and sputtered,"W-W-Wait,Kuroi!Please wait! That isn't going to fit!Please,don't try to fit it in!"

"You wouldn't know unless you try.Thinking simply, shouldn't we just try it to see if it's possible?" Kuroi mocked Mahiru as his tip touched Mahiru's scorching but already filled hole.

Mahiru pursed his lips as he frantically shook his head, wanting the words to come out from his throat but all of them just died in it.

He gasped when he felt the head of Kuroi's member, with difficulty,slide into his hole and his mouth fell agape.

Kuro decided that it would be good to capture the lips of dazed-Mahiru's,and tried to distract him from the stretching pain as Kuroi tried to slide into him, even though Kuro himself was already in.

Mahiru grasped at Kuro's shirt with a deathly grip the whole entire time as he felt Kuroi slide into him, stretching his hole even further,and the searing pain was acting up.

"Agh,s-shit,it's tight," Kuroi grunted into Mahiru's ear as he was now in him completely,and Mahiru's tear-prickled eyes watered even more before the tears dropped.

Kuro seemed to notice them drop as he wiped them away and whispered soothingly into his ear,"C'mon, Mahiru.Don't cry.It's fine,right?The worst is over now. You'll feel good later."

"I hate you," Mahiru mumbled softly,causing both Kuros to snicker in response.

Kuroi asked with caution as he felt Mahiru loosen up more,and asked,"...Is it okay to move now?Are you alright?"

Mahiru pursed his lips again as he nodded subtly, but both Kuros noticed it and nodded too.

"Don't worry,we'll go slow on you," Kuro reassured Mahiru with gentleness as Kuroi nodded in response too; the hunger to devour the Eve in them both was immense but it was clear that he was pushed over his limit and they should take it slow now or he'll break.

They began by one synchronised thrust but even that sent Mahiru over the edge as his mouth dropped and he leaned his head on Kuro's shoulder.

It was just too much for him to take.

Kuro felt tingles travel up his spine as he felt Mahiru's hot and raspy exhales on his skin and everything burned.

Slowly,they began working their pace up, accompanied with Mahiru's high-pitched moans that  were rising in number,and once they both hit his prostate again,Mahiru moaned so loud that it was almost a scream at this point.

Mahiru was so tight yet so warm that it sent all of them into a frenzy as the two dominating figures competed with each other on who would get Mahiru to moan louder.

The sounds of skin hitting skin and moans with their sweat glistening on their skin as it travelled down their foreheads and necks overwhelmed them as they picked their paces up even more.

As their thrusts eventually grew chaotically hard and rough,so much so that Mahiru swore he must've lost his mind at least once or twice,they felt their bellies becoming incredibly tight and they knew that they were nearing their end soon.

"I-I'm gonna—!" Mahiru cried out as he panted for air, trying to greedily suck the air into his non-cooperative lungs.

"Mmph,shit!Mahiru!" Both Kuros called out at the same time as they bit of whatever exposed skin on Mahiru's shoulder that his shirt did not cover, and satisfyingly felt their fangs sink deep onto the skin as they greedily gulped down the sweet blood.

Mahiru gasped at the sharp and acute pain as he tightened his death grip on Kuro's shirt, and moaned loudly as he felt a wave of hot pleasure erupt and overwhelm him as semen shot out of his member and onto Kuro's and his shirt.

Both Kuros also reached their ends as they ejaculated their cum into the furthest areas that they could reach within,and they stilled their movements to ride out their orgasms.

Mahiru felt himself being filled up with both of their hot seeds and moaned loudly and he felt some of the hot liquid trickle down his ass even though Kuroi and Kuro were still in him.

His muscles ached from being held in that position as he let out a shaky gasp and tried to calm himself down.

God,he felt so full.

He was being filled up with both of the vampires' hot semen while having both of their cocks still stuffed in him.

Damn it,he hated spoiling them so much,and he's talking as if Kuroi had been in his life the whole time even though he literally appeared just this morning.

"God damn it,you two are so spoilt.I hate it," He grumbled as his sanity returned back to him, and he heard both chuckle which made him smile a little from hearing that.

Kuroi suddenly had a devious idea as the ends of his mouth curled up again,forming a smirk,as he whispered into Mahiru's ear,"Then...why don't you spoil us even more?"

"Huh?" Mahiru questioned tiredly,seemingly exhausted from the previous activity that drained all of his energy.

Both Kuros exchanged looks and they both understood what the other had in their minds at the moment.

Time for round two.

They were all oversensitive due to them already cumming and having their orgasms once, and it would be very easy to achieve their climaxes again,but to hell will they do it only once; they'll do it for a second time.

Mahiru was let down onto the ground where he stumbled a bit as he tried to find leverage and balance from being held up for so long.

Abruptly,he was soon dragged by Kuroi by the hand, to which he questioned it with a 'What are you doing?' but it was left unanswered as he was thrown onto Kuroi's chest as they were currently in a lying-down position on the bed.

Mahiru blushed as he felt Kuroi's cock brush past his leaking hole that was so stretched from having two cocks fitted in.

He watched as Kuro hovered over them and bent forward as he moved to kiss him passionately and lovingly, but that was cut short when Kuroi took his chin into his hand and moved Mahiru's face up to his and where he kissed him.

They exchanged kisses for awhile,and Mahiru broke it as he asked with beet-red face,"W-Why are we in this position?This is kind of...embarrassing."

"Oh,you'll see."

"Huh?" Mahiru questioned with obliviousness etched onto his face,but his question was answered when he felt two cocks line up against his hole again and his breath hitched.

"W-Wait,please wait,I'm too sensitive—"

"Yeah,we all are,Mahi," Kuro smirked as he took in the sight of an embarrassed and hesitating Mahiru that laid in front of him,and the boy was beautiful and mesmerising.

He was so lucky to claim Mahiru for his own.

Without a second's warning,they both pushed in, where Mahiru's eyes went wide and twitched and his mouth far agape.

Not wanting to waste anymore time,they continued the fast and brutal pace they used just now to do Mahiru, and since they were all overly sensitive, Mahiru's voice and near-screams went an octave higher as they quickly neared their ends.

They travelled deeper and deeper into Mahiru as they thrusted their hips forward,sending the smaller boy into a frenzy.

"Shit,I'm gonna cum again—" Kuroi panted and moaned in Mahiru's ear as the boy didn't even pay attention to reality anymore and kept moaning.

Mahiru then crossed his legs around Kuro's waist, pulling the Servamp into him deeper and deeper as he pulled him down and kissed him deeply while the latter exchanged the kiss,enjoying how daring the boy was becoming.

They separated for air and Mahiru continued to pull Kuro close to him and moaned loudly,"I-I'm gonna—!"

"Y-Yeah,me too," Kuro grunted out as he rocked and thrusted his hips even harder to try and reach for the deepest parts he hasn't even reached yet,feeling his and Kuroi's semen flowing out of Mahiru.

And the tight knots that were keeping them together began to thread undone quickly as both Kuros released their semens into Mahiru for a second time, filling him up again.

Their second orgasms hit them like a truck, seemingly more overwhelming than before while Mahiru screamed,"O-Oh god—!"

Slowly riding their high out and once their sanity came back to them,Kuro and Kuroi slid out of Mahiru's hole slowly, who wined at the overstimulation.

Both Kuros collapsed onto either sides of the bed with Mahiru in the middle,and their ragged pants and gasps of air was the only thing filling the room's silence as they worked to catch their breaths.

Mahiru could feel the semen sliding out of him, and his thoughts grumbled at how much he would have to clean up later.

"I swear,you two are just demons in disguise," Mahiru pouted and he heard both Kuros chuckle tiredly in response as they both moved to put their hands over his waist,and Kuroi was currently resting his head over Mahiru's brown hair while the latter had his face into Kuro's clothed chest.

"Maybe we secretly are,and you don't know it," Kuroi joked as he ruffled Mahiru's unruly auburn hair, which proceeded to make him pout even more.

Mahiru muttered,"After this day's over,I'm gonna kill Mikuni."

"I'd like to see you try that. The scenario of 'Mahiru killing Mikuni' would surely shock the others," Kuro smirked as he felt his eyelids droop,and the rest were no better as they felt sleepiness tug onto all of their consciousnesses.

Mahiru made some mental notes to remember to cook dinner later as it was still in the afternoon and probably take a bath first after he woke up.

He's gotta ask Johannes to try and make more of that 'failed experiments' when he feels more courageous and tense and after he kills Mikuni, and probably Johannes himself too.

But for now,he'll let sleep engulf him.

"Johannes...I don't know if you're a genius, a psychopath or a plain dumb guy at this point..."

"Hm?Mahiru,who are you talking to?Have you gone crazy now to talk to nobody at all?"

"Shut up,you lazy cat!"

"Meanie...There's more than one cat in this room, y'know,Mahi? You can't just ignore me now and favour my 'original self' more than me.You said that we were the same person,right...?"

"Agh shut up,both of you,and just sleep already!"

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God,I am sorry for writing this.I accept my inevitable fate to fall into hell now.


End file.
